Carapacian (5e Race)
Carapacian "Cute lil' guys, don't think they'll last three minutes." -Helio, a novakid that was offered shelter by a small camp of exiled carapacians. Physical Description True to their name, carapacians have shiny, firm, yet supple carapaces and, like humans, red blood. Their bodies are shaped a bit like traditional chess pieces, with arms, eyes, and a few 'artistic liberties' here and there. There are two colors of Carapacian. Black, and white. History Carapacians were created by a demon lord in a dimension of endless apocalypse, based on a chess set. They somehow managed to escape, from pure determination with their large number and size. Society Carapacian society is based on royalty, and appearance. Usually there is a king and a queen for both sides. There are usually two castles set directly opposite eachother, most of the time in endless war, but there are sometimes exiles, unaligned carapacians, and rare cases of peace treaties. The white side is usually the more peaceful side, and the one who usually creates the treaty, and the black side the more violent and brutish side. Relationships White carapacians are usually friendly and welcoming to outside races, often trusting them. Black carapacians are usually quick to defend and ward off outside races. White carapacians and black carapacians usually only hate eachother because they were born to fight, and all they knew was war, but after many decades of gaining sentience, have begun to become weary of war, and there have even been black and white couples. Carapacian Names Carapace names are usually comprised of an adverb, and a noun afterwards, not very likely to be a human-like name, usually relating to their job they are given, such as, but not limited to: Canorous Hooligan, a jester. Mannerly Soldier, a soldier, as clearly shown. Docile Polymath, a mathematician and battle strategist. Carapacian traits Usually soldiers, or anything related to war, carapacians are mostly defense or offensive. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Carapacians are considered mature between 16 and 18 years old, and can live to be up to 100 years old, mostly the same as humans. Alignment. Carapacians, depending on their color, are usually evil, for black, good, for white, or neutral, for outcasts and exiles, Usually leaning towards lawful. Size. You are roughly the same size as a human, about 5-6 feet tall. Your size is Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Tough Carapace.' ''When unarmored, you have an armor class of 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can equip a shield and still benefit from this. '''Sharp Nails. Carapacians posses sharper fingers than most other races, and their unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and another language of your choice. Carapacian Subraces White These carapacians are much more passive, and more trusting than black. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Natural Diplomat. You gain proficiency in Persuasion, and learn an additional language of your choice. Black These Carapacians are more aggressive and untrusting than white. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. '''Savage Attacks. '''When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Category:Races